The standard glove or mitt utilized with the catching of balls in games such as softball, baseball and the like is generally made of leather and it serves the dual purpose of protecting the hand of the catcher and providing a greater reach for catching the ball. These leather gloves are suitably durable, whereby they can be used for extensive periods of time with hard objects, such as baseballs thrown at high speeds, without damage. Such leather gloves are however adversely affected by contact with sand and/or water and are not suitable for use at beaches or in similar environments.
Waterproof polyvinyl type plastic gloves, such as those made for children and for use with soft ball materials, are however, not durable, and tend to shred very rapidly when used with relatively hard balls.